All Possible Futures
a bunch of summaries of AUs told from the eyes of the bird kid. message me if you want one in. My Sights You don't know me, or maybe you do. It all depends on where you are from. The name of the enigmatic dragon that sees all sights, hears all words, and thinks all thoughts is Heimmil. Oh, goodness! I didn't expect such a...fury at that. I'm a trickster, yes, but a wolf in a MudWing's scales? No. Not even close. You know me because there are stories that I'm the father of Pax - which I am not, that would be odd, for that wretched, open-minded rat is my younger sister - and other stories, such as that one in which I commit a disgusting crime with a group of phoenixes or another one in which I cast my other sister out (which may be true). What you don't know is that I hear what you say. I don't judge you. I see what you see, and I think what you think. But there are other things, as well, in which I see many futures. I am far better than that legendary hybrid of Night and Ice from the olden days, the one that was- just listen to the stories yourself! But I do see futures, all futures, all possible ones. Ones that are highly unlikely. I know which ones will happen, which ones won't, and which ones are my mind being creative. Listen, not only to the stories your grandfather tells you of my crimes, but the other ones as well, the futures that we narrowly avoided or the ones that we embraced with open wings. False Liberation Not too long ago, a MudWing-RainWing hybrid was slain by Queen Flamingo of the RainWings. He had spread a disease across the land known as Bloodscales, which makes its victims scales bleed until there is no blood left to bleed. But what would have happened if he had slain the RainWing Queen? If he had hunted that small uprising, the fearful RainWing king and the grieving, furious SandWing included, and had slain all of them? In the future I saw, this happened. He killed them all. Aconcagua, as you know him, took an army of his followers and struck down his targeted kingdoms one by one, starting with the RainWings. Within a fortnight most of the continent was either conquered or was soon to submit to the hybrid and his gory legion. The last of them submitted, which was a small revolution lead by a former hostage NightWing and his dangerously curious daughter, which paved the path for New Pyrrhia. Aconcagua became the Supreme of this land and a RainWing named Oleander became his wife. A renegade by the name of Nighttalons was his right-talon, and a follower of his named Cottonwood was his ambassador. Even though he loved Oleander, Aconcagua kept other wives. Among them were a former SkyWing princess, who had lost all hope, a NorthWing murderer who had graciously submitted, and many others who either despised his rule or loved it. I'll let you write the rest for yourself, my friend. If Aconcagua had won, his reign would have been twisted, even if he truly did care for his people. Many more than were already dead would have died under his rule. Take this as a lesson that sometimes even the oppressed dragons can become tyrannical queens and kings. Queen's End Not too long ago, while she and her half-brother were in the Forest of Sho, Princess Gale of the SkyWings laid an egg. It was a twin egg. Within it was a dragonet that could bring about the fall of empires. Category:AUs